Słodka woń skarpetki
by Orianka
Summary: czyli geneza powstania Fasolek Wszystkich Smaków


Słodka woń skarpetki

Łakocie, kto ich nie lubi? Dyniowe paszteciki, lukrowe pałeczki, ślimaki-gumiaki, nikt się temu nie oprze. Bertie nie był wyjątkiem. Kochał słodycze, najbardziej na świecie. Ich smak, zapach, to wszystko sprawiało, że świat stawał się przez chwilę piękniejszy. Niebo zaklęte w małym cukierku, mawiał, gdy brał do buzi kolejną kremową bryłkę nugatu. Te małe, słodkie dranie były dobre na wszystko. Na smutek, żal, złość. Każda wymówka była dobra, by sięgnąć po jednego, jeszcze jednego, tylko jednego.

Bertie miał przekrwione oczy, a siwe włosy pozostawały w całkowitym nieładzie. Stosy brudnych ubrań i kociołków oraz pustych, szklanych butelek walały się, gdzie popadnie. W pracowni cukierniczej panował istny chaos, a to dlatego, że uparł się by stworzyć nowe cukierki. Samo ułożenie przepisu było czasochłonne i wymagało od niego całkowitego skupienia.

— Jeszcze... trochę... podgrzać — mamrotał pod nosem, jednocześnie kreśląc koślawe litery na pogniecionym pergaminie. Powoli i dokładnie mieszał drewnianą łyżką kleistą substancję w buchającym gorącem kociołku. Wolał tę czynność wykonywać ręcznie, bo wiedział, że tak zrobi to najlepiej. Cukierki potrzebują miłości. Trzeba o nie dbać, a one odwdzięczą się fantastycznym smakiem, uchylą rąbek swojej słodkiej tajemnicy, dzięki której przez chwilę zapomnisz o zwykłym, szarym życiu. A to, co właśnie tworzył potrzebowało miłości razy dwa.

Do dziś pamiętał swoje pierwsze spotkanie ze słodyczami, gdy wchodząc do cukierni nad jego głową przeleciał kocioł z czekoladą. Miał osiem lat, a babka Eleonora zabrała go do tamtego sklepu w tajemnicy przez matką. Mama Bertiego miała bzika na punkcie zdrowej diety, a ponieważ była kobietą z natury puszystą, w domu panował całkowity zakaz jedzenia słodyczy. Mały Bott na początku nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, a ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie miał w ustach słodkości, te nie zaprzątały jego myśli. Będąc w cukierni zrozumiał przed czym próbowała go ochronić matka, ale... Te wszystkie cukierki były takie kolorowe, pachnące, aż ślinka ciekła na samą myśl!

— Babciu, kupisz mi kilka tych? — wyjąkał oczarowany, pokazując palcem na czarny kociołek ze skaczącymi, mieniącymi się na różne kolory landrynkami.

— Oczywiście, skarbieńku, ale ani słowa mamie — odpowiedziała wesoło staruszka, przytulając swojego ukochanego wnuczka do piersi.

Od tego momentu Bertie wiedział, kim chce zostać w przyszłości. Zafascynowany przypatrywał się landrynkom w papierowej torbie, które przed chwilą podał mu uśmiechnięty pan zza lady. _Jestem w niebie, _pomyślał.

Bertie zamlaskał językiem, wracając myślami do pracowni. Miał dar wyobrażania sobie różnych połączeń smakowych, który notabene odziedziczył po babce. Zapach gorącego karmelu spowodował, że cukiernikowi zakręciło się w głowie. Słodka woń rozprzestrzeniła się po pracowni delikatnie pieszcząc porozrzucane ubrania i kociołki. Sięgnął po kolejny składnik – mleko. Patrząc w napisany niedbale przepis, Bertie wziął kryształowy dzbanuszek i wlał pół litra schłodzonej, białej cieczy. Dopiero podczas mieszania zauważył coś dziwnego – skrawek materiału pływający w miksturze.

— Co to jest? — zapytał samego siebie, poprawiając na zakrzywionym nosie okrągłe okulary. W kotle niespokojnie zagulgotało. Bertie zmrużył oczy i z niepokojem przyjrzał się bawełnianemu elementowi.

— Ojeeej — mruknął staruszek. W pierwszym odruchu chciał jak najszybciej wyjąć przeklętą skarpetę z naczynia. Nawet sięgał już po nią ręką, ale... To było jak uderzenie puddingu wkładanego do salaterki. W głowie cukiernika rozbrzmiał pewien pomysł, zagłuszając wcześniejsze myśli. Być może nawet nazwą go szaleńcem, ale czuł, że to będzie coś. Musy-świstusy pójdą w odstawkę, bo nadeszła era... Fasolek Wszystkich Smaków. Dosłownie WSZY-STKICH! Po co komu cukierki o pospolitych smakach, skoro mógł stworzyć nietypowe! Do licha, czemu wcześniej na to nie wpadł? Uderzył się otwartą dłonią w połyskujące od potu czoło.

Szkoda, że nie był taki pomysłowy w dniu, kiedy nakryła go matka, gdy zachłannie pochłaniał czekoladę z nadzieniem marcepanowym. Głowa rodzicielki przypominała wielkiego lizaka o smaku befsztyku – była taka okrągła i czerwona, aż miało się wrażenie, że zaraz eksploduje na widok łakocia w jego dłoni. Bertie miał wtedy nie więcej niż piętnaście lat i właśnie przyjechał do domu na święta. Siedział w składziku na miotły, znajdującym się na tyłach skromnego domku Bottów.

— Wiedziałam, że coś ukrywasz, Bert! — krzyknęła matka, spoglądają na magicznie zrobioną dziurę w ścianie wypełnioną różnymi słodkościami.

— S-skąd? – wyjąkał, jednocześnie próbując schować przed wzrokiem matki tabliczkę czekolady.

— Bertie, przecież ty nie znosisz latać na miotle. Natychmiast proszę wyrzucić te... te demoniczne pokusy!

— Ale mamo... – zaczął bronić się chłopiec, ale wściekła kobieta nie dawała za wygraną:

— Już!

Czarodziej wstał i wyjął wszystkie zakupione w Hogsmade łakocie, a następnie podał je mamie. To była najgorsza chwila w jego życiu, miał wrażenie, że oddając matce słodycze utracił cząstkę siebie samego, która to zostanie bezlitośnie wyrzucona do kosza. _Następnym razem nie dam się złapać_, przyrzekł sobie i obietnicy dotrzymał.

Cztery dni. Cztery dni zajęło Bertiemu wynalezienie przepisu na Fasolki Wszystkich Smaków. Nie obyło się bez niespodziewanych wybuchów kociołków pełnych cukierniczych czarów połączonych z przeróżnymi składnikami. W końcu, po wielu próbach Bott z triumfującą miną trzymał w swoich starczych dłoniach słodkie maleństwo.

— Bertie, jesteś geniuszem! — pogratulował sobie, przyglądając się połyskującej złotawym kolorem fasolce o smaku paznokciowym. Każdy smak potrzebował różnego stężenia składników, na przykład w cukierku, którzy dzierżył w dłoni, było mniej mleka niż w fasolce o smaku śmietany. Roześmiał się na wspomnienie tworzenia fasolki o smaku woskowiny, do dziś bolało go ucho od wyciągania z jego wnętrza potrzebnego składnika. Dzięki różnym zaklęciom i babce udało mu się na bieżąco modyfikować przepis. _Czegoś tu brakuje_, pomyślał sięgając po różdżkę z nadzianym na nią gumiakiem. Jedno machnięcie, snop iskier i _voilà_. Białe, lukrowane litery układające się w napis _Bertie Bott_, pojawiły się na fasolce.

KONIEC


End file.
